


AAG Verse: Pour some sugar on me

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [8]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: What do you do when you discover your partners kink? Indulge it of course!





	AAG Verse: Pour some sugar on me

“Um…Daddy, can I have this, please?”

Violet and Pearl discovered, almost by accident, that they both got aroused by Pearl buying things for Violet. Violet loved the idea of a sugar daddy, the keyword being the idea, and few things made Pearl more excited then pleasing and taking care of Violet. The first time Violet had called him “Daddy” for fun had been after Pearl brought her ice cream, and he had been unable to get the idea of it out of his head since. The thought of Violet’s pretty pink lips thanking him for her gifts had occupied his mind and fueled his solo gigs many a night when he was alone in various hotel rooms.

Violet had discovered Pearl’s kink one evening. The two of them had been alone at the apartment when she had asked to borrow his card to pay for some shoes since Max had hers. She found herself over the back of the couch with Pearl’s tongue buried in her ass before she could spell sugar.

Since Violet was a smart girl, she quickly put two and two together, but what was the fun in knowing about your partner’s kink before they did themselves? To tease Pearl, Violet had started “accidentally” forgetting her card or not telling Pearl she brought her wallet when they went places.

At first, it was just small things, a sandwich here, a drink there, a necklace, some hair ties, lipstick, and then shoes and dresses crept into the mix. Violet then, doing it the scientific way, began testing different nicknames whenever she asked for something to see what got the best reaction.

She hit the jackpot when she one day, with an innocent smile on her face, asked Pearl, “Um…Daddy, can I have this please?”

Pearl blushed all the way to his ears. Violet had a dirty smile on her lips as she leaned even more forward while she held a book in her hand as the two of them browsed through an airport shop. Their flight would board in about an hour, so the both of them were looking for something to entertain them on the journey.

“I want it so bad, and I can’t afford it all by myself…” Violet fluttered her lashes at Pearl. “Maybe we could,” Violet bit her lip, putting on a perfect performance of innocence, “make an arrangement?” Pearls eyes grew dark as his pupils dilated from desire.

When the two boarded the plane, Violet had to ask for not one, but two pillows to sit on. As she leaned back in her seat, she laced her fingers with Pearl with her brand new book resting on her lap, and she started scheming about her what next move should be.

Pearl was sitting alone in the living room, responding to emails, his glasses on his face when he saw Violet out of the corner of his eye. She walked towards him confident and fast. He barely had time to look up before Violet put the top down on his laptop with her perfectly manicured nails.

“Here is how this is gonna work, Daddy.”

“What is?”

“Ah-bababa.” Violet put a finger over Pearl’s mouth. “I’m talking right now.” Violet removed her finger and Pearl kept quiet. He had to see where this was going.

“You’re going to make a lunch reservation at an expensive restaurant for tomorrow. I don’t care which one, but they better have chocolate on their dessert menu. You will be dressed elegantly and sharp, and I will meet you there in drag, I as Violet, you as Mr. Matt James, and I expect it to be the best date any sugar baby has ever been on.“ Violet handed Pearl a stack of printed pages. “This is the address of the stores I want to go to and the items I’m planning on buying. My credit card is also there, you know the code already. I’m leaving you with the task of booking a hotel room and planning what sexual favours you want in exchange for the day. Is that clear?”

Pearl nodded. The seam of his pants cut into his dick.

“One question.”

“Yes, Dear?”

“How long till Fame gets home?”

“About twenty minutes, why?”

“Strip and bend over, right now.”

Pearl rubbed his eyes. He had been almost unable to sleep last night as he was too excited about what would happen today. Whenever he thought about what he and Violet would be doing today, his heart skipped a beat from excitement. Pearl had dug all the way to the back of his wardrobe in search of a suit before he gave up and asked Fame if he could borrow one of hers that morning. Violet, though, had disappeared early in the morning which caused some raised suspicion amongst the girls, but Pearl had gotten everyone to calm down without ruining their secret. He didn’t think he was ready to share this yet with their partners.

Pearl now sat at a table in a little bistro which was full but not crowded as he waited for Violet, who was five minutes late. He had finally, after searching for what felt like hours, found what he hoped would be the perfect place for their lunch date and a hotel where they could spend the night.

“Um, excuse me, are you Mr. James?” Pearl looked up and his heart skipped a beat.

Violet stood in front of him, and she was so beautiful that he felt like he could cry. She wore her own hair for the day, carefully arranged into perfect curls,and she kept her makeup simple with her lips and nails painted the same sinful red. A tight black skirt, a lacy top with a chiffon shirt over it, what looked to be expensive stocking, an incredibly expensive bag, and a pair of shoes with a very distinct red bottom finished the perfect picture that she made.

Pearl realised he hadn’t said anything; he had just stared at Violet. He stood up quickly, nearly knocking over his water glass. “Yes! Or, yes, that’s me, I’m Mr. James, or Matt, whatever you prefer.”

Violet smiled. “Pleasure to meet you Matt. Or should I call you daddy?”

Pearl blushed, he could feel his cheeks burning and he knew Violet was playing him, but it took two to tango, and he was not going down without a fight. “Just Matt will be fine for now, though I expect you to scream the other later, and I’d hate to ruin my fun already.” Pearl moved around the table and pulled out Violet’s chair for her.

Violet smiled, clearly pleased with how Pearl rose to the occasion. “Thank you. My name is Violet, Violet Dardo, but I guess you already knew that as we chatted on SugarSugar.com.“

“I do, but I’d love to get to know you a little better.” Pearl signaled the waiter, asking for the menu. If he had been on a date with his Violet and not in this weird but extremely fun one, he would’ve just ordered for both of them already, but something told him this would be different.

Violet smiled again. It seemed like she couldn’t keep the satisfied grin off of her face, but then again, she had never been a very good actress.

“Well, as I already mentioned, my name is Violet. I’m twenty-one, and I study gender and sexuality at NYU. I’m very interested in the feminist movement as I find the liberation of women from traditional gender roles so utterly fascinating.”

Pearl grinned. Now he knew that Violet was fucking with him since she was actually twenty-four, but this was not the place for truths. This was a place for illusions.

“I finished my own studies at Harvard Law School two years ago. If I’m lucky, and I think I will be, I can make partner at my firm before I turn thirty-five in six years.”

“Harvard Law School, how impressive, and partner in a law firm so soon! I could swear you don’t look a day over twenty-five.”

“Well, healthy body, healthy mind as they say. I never party, drink, or smoke, and I have never touched a single drug in my life.”

The two made eye contact, and both of their eyes sparkled from laughter that they kept inside.

They chitchatted as they received their menus and read through them. They both tried to punch a hole in the other’s story while still enjoying the banter.

The waiter came back and Violet carefully folded her menu.

“I’d like the Chilled White Asparagus and Almond Soup, a main of Mussels Piperade and a glass of white wine, please.”

Pearl could barely hold back his snort. There was no way Violet could eat all of that, and, he noted with a smile and a twitch of his cock, that she had ordered some of the most expensive things on the menu.

“Darling, please focus.”

He felt Violet’s hand on his, and he realised he must’ve zoned out once again. Violet’s palm felt cold from her water glass. “Oh, yes, sorry, I’ll have the Avocado Tartine and the Chicken Paillard and a glass of sparkling water.”

The waiter nodded and walked away as Pearl silently cursed himself for having made up a character that didn’t drink.

As Pearl had predicted, Violet had left more than half of her food behind. She complained that she had no room for dessert as she tangled her feet with Pearl’s beneath the table.

“Don’t worry.” Pearl smiled. “We’ll get you desert somewhere else.”

Violet could feel that Pearl needed a little push. He was there and he was participating, but he was not going for what she knew he really wanted.

“Mr. James, would you mind calling me baby today? I think it’s such a pretty nickname, don’t you? Just as a treat for little silly me…?“ Violet leaned over the table so Pearl could see down her top.

Pearl nodded. “Of course, Baby. Today is all about you and what you want.”  
Pearl swallowed as Violet’s foot, having slipped out of her shoe, slid up his leg.

“The only dessert I want is the one you have, Daddy, but these shoes are hurting my feet so very badly. I must simply have a new pair. It is the surely only way to make sure that I will not get hurt, don’t you think?”

Pearl nodded, words having left him once again. Violet’s foot retreated as she slipped her shoe back on again effortlessly.

She stood up. “I’m going to go powder my nose.”

Pearl nodded once again as Violet walked away. Her perfect ass taunted him. He already had more then a semi in his pants after their lunch, and when Pearl saw that Violet had not finished her second glass of wine, he reached over and emptied it in two quick gulps. He gestured to the waiter that he would like the bill, and though he paid it with Violet’s credit card, he still got a rush as he swiped the card.

Violet was in the ladies room, fixing up her makeup and reapplying her lipstick, humming happily to herself. This was so much more fun than she had imagined it would be. Pearl practically salivated over her, desperate to get his hands on her, and the sight made Violet’s mouth water. She had on purpose chosen not to tuck. Instead, she wore a gaffe and multiple pairs of panties, and her tight skirt helped in keeping her bulge unnoticeable.

Violet touched up her hair last before she left the bathroom, and Pearl greeted her at the entrance to the bistro with a big fur coat in his hands. Violet had stolen it out of Pearl’s wardrobe, so of course he would recognise it. She turned her back to Pearl so he could help her into the coat with practiced movements. He was used to assisting his lovers with both dressing and undressing.

“I’ve taken the liberty of calling for a cab.”

“How thoughtful of you. I love it when a big strong man takes care of me.” Violet fluttered her eyelashes at Pearl as he looked pleased with himself, and she snuggled into his side when the two left the restaurant.

–

Pearl had never been in the Louboutin store before. He had always let Max or someone, anyone, else go with Violet or Fame when they wanted to go there. He didn’t care much for the brand, or for expensive mainstream fashion in general, but seeing Violet in there, like a kid in a candy store, made it all worth it. They both knew what she was planning to get already, but that didn’t mean that they couldn’t play around.

A salesgirl helped Violet try on all the different shoes from the new collection as Pearl sat on the bench next to her. Violet looked down at the salesgirl, who was crouched in front of her, with a kind smile on her face. “Could I possibly try these in the other color? And this one in a size up?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you so much.”

The salesgirl smiled, pleased to have such pleasant costumers in her store, and left to go get the shoes.

Violet looked at Pearl with a teasing glint in her eye as she picked up the shoes Pearl recognised from the pictures Violet had printed for him. “I think I need help getting these on, Daddy. The buckles are so complicated.”

If Pearl had been out with his Violet, he would’ve pinched her thigh or arm and told her to not be such a brat, but right now, it just turned him on even more. The thought of the other three stores that they had to visit filled him with anticipation and dread.

“Here, let me help you, Baby.” Pearl kneeled down on the floor and buckled the shoe for Violet before he ran his hands up her leg.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Violet sang as she put the toe of the shoe in between Pearl’s legs, resting it against his cock and ready to press down. “Someone hasn’t paid for their treat yet, Daddy, and I’m the best and most expensive dessert in town, so keep your hands off your baby until she is ready.”

Pearl gulped and nodded

“Daddy, which one do you think looks the best?”

Pearl turned around and saw Violet holding up three almost identical lipsticks. They had checked out the perfume counter, eyeshadow counter, and the last thing on Violet’s list in the makeup department was the lipstick in the middle. Pearl knew that since he had read the papers Violet had given him, but he felt rebellious. They had spent close to three hours in Barneys already, and he was dying for a smoke.

“Know what? I think you should take all three.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me, take them all, my treat.”

This time, it was Violet’s turn to blush all the way up to her ears.

“Are you sure?”

Pearl smiled and nodded. “What is money worth if you can’t spend it on the beautiful things in the world.”

Violet looked at Pearl, her pupils dark with desire, but she quickly composed herself, and fell back into the role of Violet Dardo instead of herself.

“Oh, thank you so much, Mr. James, but that is way too much.” Their eyes met, a teasing glint in both of theirs.

“Well, didn’t it say on your profile that you were a princess, looking for a prince to treat her the way she deserved?” Pearl was completely bullshitting of course, but he knew how much Violet loved to be called Princess so he hoped she would buy what he was trying to sell.

“Are you implying that you are that prince, Mr. James? Because from where I’m standing, you look more like a king then some lowly prince. A true royal.”

Pearl smiled while he laughed inside.

“Well, a king never waits, so make your decision and give your lipsticks to the lovely shop assistant.”

Violet nodded, a smile on her face, as she looked at the lipsticks in front of her. She pondered over if she should just pick the one she had decided on last night or go with Pearl’s, or Matt James’, suggestion. She ended up picking all three, and she walked over to the counter to give to the salesgirl to put them aside with the rest of her things.

Violet walked back to Pearl, and Pearl couldn’t help but look at her. The hypnotic sway of her hips, the clack of her shoes, the softness of her hair, and finally those pink lips. She had painted for the gods today, her makeup and outfit had hardly any edges at all. Even though they had been in three different stores and a restaurant, not a single soul had seemed suspicious of them, and that filled Pearl with excitement. He had always known that Violet was good at creating female illusions, but he had never known what a master she could be at the art form.

He held out his arm and gestured for Violet to take it, which she did with a gentle smile.

“Where to next, Mr. James?”

“Well Miss Dardo, as far as I remember, you mentioned when we tried to schedule this that you would have been unable to meet tomorrow as you had a book reception to attend for one of your fellow students.”

Violet nodded, impressed with how good Pearl was at thinking on his feet.

“Oh, I am. That is so very sweet of you to remember. You certainly know how to make a girl feel special.”

Pearl grinned. They had made a deal that they would end their excursion in the lingerie department, but Pearl had decided on another department to stop at. Instead, he steered Violet towards the dresses and gowns.

“How about we make sure everyone there will be green with envy of your beauty?”

Violet’s head fell backwards as giggles of pure joy escaped her. Pearl smiled to himself. He so loved whenever he succeeded at making Violet lose herself this way.

Violet and Pearl had fooled around in the dress section for more than an hour. Violet had picked out dress after dress after dress and tried them all on for Pearl, who had rented a private changing room so no one else would notice that Violet had padded and contorted herself into a feminine silhouette.

Pearl didn’t care in the slightest that some of the dresses didn’t fit Violet perfectly. The small private fashion show was one of the hottest things he had ever seen. Violet twirled, and smirked, and walked for him, and she asked with innocent eyes if the dresses looked good on her and whether or not Daddy liked them.

They ended up leaving Barneys with no less than seven bags. Both of Pearl’s hands were full since Violet had just looked at him with a condescending smile when he tried to make her help him.

“Mr. James, you’re surely not asking little ol’ me to carry those heavy, heavy bags, are you? That’s a task which is way too hard for a delicate girl like me.”

Pearl snorted at that, breaking character for just a moment. Violet was at least a head taller than every girl they had met that day, and he had seen her send grown men to the floor in fright. Violet’s disappointed look made him reel back immediately though. He did not want to stop their play just yet.

“I’m sorry, Baby, I didn’t think. That was insensitive of me. Of course you shouldn’t have to work; that’s why you have me here. I’ll take care of you, and that’s a promise.”

Violet blushed at Pearl’s words, and Pearl could feel his pants tighten. Violet snuggled into her fur coat as a smile coated her lips.

“I think I’m ready to go to the hotel now, Daddy. Want to repay you for all my new shiny stuff.”

Pearl had never been more desperate or quick to hail a cab in his life.

Violet gasped a little when she saw where Pearl had rented a room. “The Ritz?” Violet shrieked. “Bitch, are you fucking serious?” Violet completely forgot her character as she squealed and slapped Pearl’s arm. Joy radiated from her. “We’re spending the night here? Oh, my god. Oh, my fucking god, I have to Instagram this. Hold on, hold the fuck on…” Violet reached into her bag as her eyes searched for the best possible lighting for her selfie.

Pearl couldn’t help but laugh. Violet was so adorable. He moved over so he could sit next to her and be ready for when she flipped over to the front camera and began to take pictures of the two of them. She even let them take a quick shot of the two of them kissing. The selfies went on Instagram with lightning speed while the kissing photo was uploaded to their group chat. Pearl could feel his own phone vibrate in his pocket as text after text came in from their lovers. He could just image the playful jealousy Fame felt for not being included in this.

The cab driver pulled over, and Pearl quickly paid the man. He kept half an eye on Violet who texted away on her phone. By the near constant buzzing in his pocket, it didn’t take much for Pearl to figure out who Violet was chatting to.

“Miss Dardo.” Violet looked up, almost stunned by the tone of Pearl’s voice. She had completely forgotten the game they had been playing and how she had taunted Pearl the entire day even though she was surrounded by the bags filled with her new presents

“If you’d please?”

Violet blushed and nodded as she collected herself and stepped out of the cab. “Of course, Daddy.”

Pearl could almost feel the disgust in the cab driver’s sour face, but he honestly didn’t give a single fuck when Violet was standing in front of him looking like a dream come true.

Pearl collected their bags and gave them to the first lobby boy he could find. He informed him that Mr. And Misses James had arrived and that he could bring the bags up.

When Pearl looked at Violet, he couldn’t help but smile. Her exterior was the perfect picture of the expensive ice bitch, but right now, she practically vibrated from excitement and Pearl could see that she was biting the inside of her cheek to hold back her screaming so as to not scare the poor elevator boy.

The elevator climbed up and up until it stopped and opened with a ping. Pearl and Violet stepped out, and the elevator doors closed behind them.

Violet stared at Pearl, her mouth agape. “Are you serious? Are you really fucking serious?”

Pearl nodded. A gigantic smile spread across his face as the two walked to the room he had rented for them for the night, the penthouse suite.

When Pearl opened the door, Violet couldn’t help but squeal. She dropped her bag and ran into the room; she looked at everything like a hyperactive child in a candy store. Violet knew nothing better than luxury, and this was the most luxurious place she had ever been in.

“Pearl! Take my picture in here! Plea… Oh, my god, there’s rose petals on the bed! Oh, and look at the view, Pearl!” Violet had already run to the window that looked out on the New York skyline. Pearl had already taken his phone out of his pocket, after silencing their group chat,and began to snap pictures of Violet up against the window.

“Princess, come stand by the bed so I can take a few pictures for Fame.”

Violet looked at Pearl, a suddenly shy smile on her lips. All of their play from earlier had been forgotten for the moment. Violet walked over to Pearl with a sway of her hips, and she got over the the bed still wrapped in her giant fur coat.

Pearl snapped away. Violet looked like fucking sin, and his poor, abused, and completely ignored cock strained against the zipper of his pants yet again.

Violet twisted and turned, her back to the camera, as she slowly slid the coat off her shoulder. She gave the camera incredible bedroom eyes when she noticed something on the table in the middle of the room.

“…Is that champagne? Pearl, did you order actual champagne? And strawberries? You fucking bitch, I think I just came a little.”

At Violet’s last comment, Pearl couldn’t help but be overcome with laughter. However, the laughter died as soon as he caught Violet’s burning hot and desire-filled gaze.

“Want to feed me, Daddy?”

  
Violet Dardo and Matt James were back as quickly as if a switch had been flipped, and Pearl had never wanted anything more than to feed his sweet little baby the strawberries, but Matt James would have to play the game first, and play it he would.

“Here, let me take your coat first.”

Violet smiled and nodded and turned her back once again to allow Pearl to help her out of her coat, though Pearl could not resist pressing a few sweet kisses against Violet’s neck as he threw the coat on the bed. Violet sashayed away, ready to pop the champagne bottle. Violet looked back at Pearl with a smile in her eyes.

“Can you help me open it please, Mr. James? It’s way too difficult for someone like me to get this right…”

Pearl blushed at Violet’s words, but he still nodded, still pretended to be the big shot lawyer. “Here, little darling, let me show you.”

Pearl put his arms around Violet, grinding slightly against her ass, as he showed her how to open the bottle. She filled two glasses with the sparkling liquid and handed one of them to Pearl.

“I don’t drink, remember?” It pained Pearl to say the words, but he was committed to the character. He had to take the game as far as he could.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Violet smiled, mischief in her eyes, as she took a sip of her own drink. “Mmh…it’s very sweet.”

Pearl nodded, unable to stop watching Violet’s lips. Violet saw and laughed as she gently pushed Pearl down onto one of the chairs.

“Do you think I’m beautiful, Mr. James?”

Pearl nodded as he looked up at Violet.

“Do you think I’m sexy, Mr. James?”

Violet sat down on Pearl’s lap. Her skirt rode up as their groins became flushed against each other. Pearl nodded again, completely speechless.

“I never thanked you for all the lovely presents, did I, Daddy?”

At this Pearl couldn’t help but buck up into Violet, trying to get friction, as his hands found and gripped her hips.

“Ah, ah, ah, ah.” Violet smiled and waved her finger, chastening Pearl for bucking. “Ssh, Daddy, calm down.” Violet pet Pearl’s face, and Pearl blushed again. “Don’t you want to please your baby girl?”

Pearl nodded.

“And you will. You’ve treated me so well today, Daddy, taking such good care of me, buying me whatever I want,” Violet released Pearls face, “and right now I want one of the strawberries. Please?”

Pearl nodded and reached out without even looking. His hand closed around one of the strawberries, and he guided the chocolate covered treat to Violet’s equally red lips. He watched her take a bite and savor the delicious treat. Juice dribbled out of the corner of her lips as she sighed from the sweetness of the treat Pearl hand fed her.

Pearl’s boxers grew wet, and he could feel precum leaking as Violet wrapped her lips around two of his fingers to suck the juice off of them, cleaning them. Her clever tongue played with him as she looked at him through her thick lashes.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He was going to lose his mind.

Violet popped off of his fingers with a satisfied grin on her lips as she started to roll her hips, grinding against Pearl.

“Do you know what I want, Daddy?”

Pearl shook his head. “N-no, Baby…”

“I want you,” Violet poked Pearls chest, “to fuck,” Violet smile lit up the entire room, “me, please.”

What followed was a frenzy of kisses and bites as Pearl and Violet fought with each other on the way to the bed. Pearl won as he pushed Violet down onto the bed, making her land on her stomach. Her upper body landed on top of the fur coat Pearl had causally thrown onto the bed earlier which made Pearl stop for a minute at the sight.

“Wow…”

Violet twisted around to look at him over her shoulder. A wicked expression came upon her face, and she nuzzled into the softness of the fur coat.

“Push up my skirt, Daddy. Want to show you my surprise.”

Pearl had to bite his lip to not say something completely embarrassing; he felt like he was going insane with the need to fuck Violet. Where the hell was his jacket so he could get the lube? He carefully pushed Violet’s pencil skirt up, up, and up until he could see the black lace thong she wore, but what really stole his breath away was the plug that peeked out from between her cheeks.

“You slut. You fucking slut.”

Violet whined as she started to rub herself against the coat. “Daddy, please? I’ve been waiting all day.”

“You have, haven’t you?” Pearl couldn’t help himself as he tore Violet’s panties off, though he kept a hand on the small of Violet’s back to hold her down as he opened his own trousers. He got his cock out before he pulled the plug out and pushing into Violet after quickly lubing his cock; he did not care at all about giving Violet time to adjust as he knew she loved the stretch.

Violet screamed and whimpered as Pearl started a fast and punishing rhythm.

“Been teasing me all fucking day… Did you plan this? Did you want me to fuck you in a store? Take you in front of a mirror, you little whore?” Pearl couldn’t stop himself from taking what he wanted, what he needed from her. “Been wet all day, haven’t you, Baby Girl? Getting off on me buying you shit; you creamed your panties when you saw where we were going, didn’t you?”

Violet didn’t respond, too caught up in the storm of what Pearl made her feel.

“Didn’t you?” Pearl yelled as he slapped her thigh.

“Yes! Oh god, yes, I did Daddy! Yes, yes, yes!”

“Tell me what you are, Baby. Fucking tell me!”

“I’m a whore! I’m a whore, Daddy. Please, oh please!”

Pearl smiled. The tension in his balls and belly built. “That’s right, Princess, you’re mine. Mine and only mine!”

Pearl bottomed out and filled Violet with his come. He held her down against the bed as she shook crying out with the relief through her own orgasm, and her seed painted the fur of Pearl’s coat as tears fell from her eyes.

Later, Violet and Pearl would sit in the bath and discuss which purchases of the day they would return, but right now, all that existed in the world were Matt James and Violet Dardo.


End file.
